


Cold and Clinical

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Kink, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker has been waiting for this demonstration for a while now.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Cold and Clinical

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. Medical Play

“You’ll need to slide your aft all the way to the edge of the table,” Hoist instructs. “Then put your feet up in the stirrups.”

Trembling a little, Sunstreaker obeys. Hoist’s hand on his knee and Sideswipe’s on his shoulder are welcome anchoring points. It’s a surprisingly vulnerable position to move into and his array isn’t even exposed yet.

“Down a little farther,” Hoist says, ducking slightly to evaluate Sunstreaker’s location on the table. “Now spread your legs.”

“Oh, god,” Sunstreaker whispers as he slowly complies, the trembles worsening. His thigh cables ache with how tensely he’s holding himself and it’s a fight to spread his knees apart. Unbidden, Sideswipe’s hand slips into his and Sunstreaker clutches it, venting quickly.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Sideswipe says warmly. He brings their clasped hands up to his mouth and kisses Sunstreaker’s knuckles. “Did you wanna stop there for the day?”

Hoist pauses just as he’s about to reach for his stool and cocks his head to the side, studying Sideswipe. “We’ve just begun.”

“Yeah, but the goal is for you to show me what you’re doing and that’s gonna be hard to do if Sunny’s using me as a lifeline,” Sideswipe says, gently waving their conjoined hands back and forth.

“I don’t need you,” Sunstreaker rushes to say. They’d had to schedule this little learning session weeks in advance as they had been right in the middle of Ratchet’s yearly maintenance checks of the crew when they had approached the associate doctor. And within another day, Ratchet was going on his enforced vacation, so Hoist would be much more focused on running the Bay in the CMO’s absence.

Sideswipe raises an orbital ridge at Sunstreaker, the corners of his mouth twitching as Sunstreaker almost immediately starts backtracking. “I mean, I always need you, but I can be by myself up here while Hoist shows you everything.”

“Sunny…”

“Just… just keep going, Hoist. There are at least things you can do to prep that you don’t need Sideswipe venting down your neck for,” Sunstreaker insists. “I’m sure I’ll relax in a bit.”

Sideswipe frowns, but nods for Hoist to continue after a moment.

“Very well. Sunstreaker, I’m going to place this blanket over your lap,” Hoist says, unfolding the one he had prepared and draping it over Sunstreaker’s thighs. The edge comes to just below Sunstreaker’s knees, giving the smallest semblance of privacy if anyone were to come in. Considering they are in an exam room at the far end of the surgery recovery hallway, that would be unlikely, especially since First Aid is the one on the floor at the moment.

“Now, Sideswipe, it’s important that you have your tools set up ahead of time. Unless of course, part of the play is raising anticipation,” Hoist says, dipping out of sight as he drops onto his stool. The wheels creak a little as Hoist slides closer and Sunstreaker nearly jumps out of his plating when the medic’s cool hand touches Sunstreaker’s ankle.

“Just like many interfacing acts, you can never have too much lubricant,” Hoist continues, his fingers lightly trailing up Sunstreaker’s thigh until his hand rests on his lower pelvis. “Sunstreaker, if you would open your panel, please.”

Sunstreaker whimpers and he watches the blanket shake as his knees automatically try to close when he slides aside his interfacing cover. It’s a fight to spread them back to their original position, but he manages it with a desperate squeeze to Sideswipe’s fingers.

“Very good, Sunstreaker,” Hoist says. His hand descends over Sunstreaker’s recessed spike housing and continues down to his valve. “Play like this mostly centers around a valve exam, but you certainly could involve the spike – coax it into pressurization if the patient isn’t already aroused, perform sounding, etc.”

Oh, Primus. Sounding while spread out like this… Sunstreaker’s spike twitches at the thought.

“I always start with a digital exam of the outer pleats,” Hoist says, his impersonal touch beginning to palpate the plush metalmesh lips of Sunstreaker’s valve. Sideswipe takes a few steps towards the end of the table and peers around the blanket, watching as Hoist’s fingers explore.

“There are several ways to play this,” Hoist says. “It all depends on your patient. Some may not show any signs of arousal yet nor will they at all. Others may become turned on as the exam continues, while others yet may already be wet and more than ready.”

“Fuck,” Sunstreaker moans. “Hoist…”

“I’m learning that Sunstreaker enjoys the impersonal doctor role,” Hoist says, continuing as if he hadn’t felt Sunstreaker’s little buck of his pelvis against Hoist’s hand. “Although that may change when it’s you doing this due to your already existing relationship.”

“Right,” Sideswipe says. He glances up at Sunstreaker, considering him thoughtfully for a moment before returning his attention to their mentor.

“As such, I may extend the outer valve exam or move on quickly to the inner palpation, depending on how the patient is reacting. I feel that in this case, it will be fine to go to the next step. Use lubricant, even if the patient is already self-lubricating. The click of the bottle top, the squirt of the gel… the auditory input can be quite stimulating,” Hoist explains.

Sunstreaker shudders, a trickle of moisture seeping out of his valve and down his aft as he hears the very things Hoist is describing.

“Always warn your patient what you are about to do: Sunstreaker, I’m going to begin the digital exam. You are going to feel my finger next, it may be chilly.” 

Hoist’s other fingers gently spread Sunstreaker’s valve pleats and a single thick finger penetrates him. It lays quiescent for a moment before hooking under his rim and gently moving along it.

“I will usually use my normal exam technique, which is to palpate the entrance, including the areas just behind the rim. There are several very small nodes located posteriorly that can be very stimulating, especially if manipulated from both the inner and…”

Hoist’s voice fades away as he demonstrates his medic’s knowledge of anatomy. Sunstreaker hadn’t even known about those nodes’ location but as Hoist’s fingers deftly stimulate them, he feels his body begin to tense and this time it isn’t from nervousness.

“… and of course, there is an area right behind the anterior node that is also very sensitive. It is about three inches back from the node itself and it is where the sensory filaments join those from the ceiling node and merge into one larger line that extends upwards through the pelvic foramen to its attachment on the spinal relay…”

“… frag… frag… that’s…”

Hoist’s finger starts pressing against the area he’s talking about, massaging it in little circles and Sunstreaker’s optic shutters flutter. His hips roll, and Hoist’s digit obligingly rubs along the area between the spot and just under his anterior node, small little strokes that have Sunstreaker’s vents blowing heat in seconds.

“Oh, he’s very sensitive there. Some patients are in this position. Now I could probably overload him if I chose…”

“… overload me!” Sunstreaker gasps, his hand falling away from Sideswipe’s to grip the edge of the berth.

“… or I could pretend that I don’t notice the patient’s arousal and continue with my exam. Sometimes the patient is embarrassed by their arousal which is part of the draw to the scenario. It’s up to you to read the patient’s response and proceed. Do you have a preference since you know him best?”

Sunstreaker opens optics he hadn’t realized he had closed to meet Sideswipe’s assessing gaze. Somehow in the last minute or so, Sideswipe had descended into that calm, clinical state he sometimes got into when he topped. It never failed to rev Sunstreaker up to a fever pitch and his engine redlines with a stressed whine when he sees that familiar expression.

… now Sunstreaker understands why Hoist’s general demeanor has always made Sunstreaker’s lines warm.

“… I suppose an overload will make the speculum placement go a little more smoothly,” Sideswipe muses. “Go ahead and overload him, but tell me exactly what you’re doing since I can’t see?”

“Of course,” Hoist says as Sideswipe turns back towards him. “Every patient is different, but circular passes are often…”

Sunstreaker overloads half a minute later to the sounds of them discussing his body as if he’s not even living in it and thinks the rest of the demonstration is going to go just fine.

~ End


End file.
